herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jinx (Teen Titans)
Jinx is an Honorary Titan and former villainess. Prior to joining the Teen Titans, Jinx was a student of the H.I.V.E. Academy, a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, and the leader of the H.I.V.E. Five. She is the love interest of Kid Flash, as it is hinted in "Lightspeed" and "Titans Together." Jinx is an Honorary Titan and former villainess. Prior to joining the Teen Titans, Jinx was a top student of the H.I.V.E. Academy, the leader of the H.I.V.E. Five and a brief member of the Brotherhood of Evil. She is the love interest of Kid Flash. Character History Jinx was a former H.I.V.E. Academy student, along with Gizmo and Mammoth. Her first mission with her classmates (''for which they were dispatched by the H.I.V.E. Headmistress, who had been hired by Slade'') was to destroy the Titans. They managed to force the Titans out of their tower, but the Titans came back with Robin and managed to defeat Jinx and her team. At some point, Jinx was associated with both the Junior H.I.V.E. Academy and Dark Way Prep. Later on, Jinx was involved in a series of bank robberies with Gizmo and Mammoth commissioned by their then-current H.I.V.E. headmaster, Brother Blood, but the Titans planted a tracking device on her while they escaped and had Cyborg enter the H.I.V.E. as a student to infiltrate their organization. Cyborg posed as "Stone" and befriended the villainous trio (though Gizmo became more and more jealous about his standing with Brother Blood). Jinx and Stone developed a crush on each other during this time, though Jinx didn't know that "Stone" was really Cyborg in disguise. Soon Cyborg's identity was revealed, and he brought down the H.I.V.E. Academy. Jinx appeared hurt by Cyborg's betrayal, but escaped with her friends and formed the H.I.V.E. Five with Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More and Private H.I.V.E. Jinx and the other members of the H.I.V.E. Five briefly engaged the Titans (brainwashed at that time) in combat during a raid on a shopping mall, but just as they were gaining the upper hand in the battle, the entity known as Mother Mae-Eye appeared and defeated them. Later on, after they had defeated Mother Mae-Eye, the Titans tricked Gizmo into taking the pie she was in, and Mae-Eye subsequently brainwashed the H.I.V.E. by feeding them her pie. Jinx then appeared as the de facto leader of a slightly reorganized H.I.V.E. Five group, consisting of herself, Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd. Jinx was apparently the only member of this group who took her criminal career seriously, as the other members all displayed a serious lack of initiative and a remarkably short attention span. This latest incarnation of the H.I.V.E. Five was foiled during a raid on a museum by the teenage superhero Kid Flash, and in an attempt to improve the group's standing in the eyes of the Brotherhood of Evil, Jinx attempted to capture Kid Flash and present him to the Brotherhood as a gift. Jinx particularly hoped to win the approval and respect of Madame Rouge, whom she idolized. However, Kid Flash took a liking to Jinx, and during their encounters, he alternately flirted with her and tried to convince her to denounce her life of crime. This annoyed Jinx greatly, but something in Kid Flash's words struck a chord within her. She later told Kid Flash that it was her power of "bad luck" that made her decide on pursuing a villainous life, since she saw little alternative considering the nature of her powers. Jinx was eventually successful in capturing Kid Flash (with See-More's assistance), but she quickly released him after Madame Rouge's constant string of insults and condescending attitude became too much for her to bear. At that point Jinx blasted Madame Rouge away with her powers, which apparently impressed Madame Rouge enough to reconsider her, leaving Jinx unharmed after telling her that they will meet again. As Jinx walked away, she found a vase of rose given to her by Kid Flash. Jinx is seen in Homecoming - Part 2, as one of the many villains assisting the Brotherhood of Evil. However, it is revealed that she is in the heroes' side during the Titans' final battle against the Brotherhood, since she and Kid Flash were the last to arrive. While Kid Flash mopped up the unconscious enemies to the freeze machine, Jinx defeated Kyd Wykkyd, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous with one hex blast, made Mother Mae-Eye dissapear, and helped Wildebeest and Hot Spot take down Madame Rouge. She subsequently became an Honorary Titan. She was seen in the Titans Tower socializing with the other Titans, and later participated in the recapture of Dr. Light. ''Teen Titans Go! The animated version of Jinx made a lot of appearances (being one of the main characters in a few) in ''Teen Titans Go!, starting in issue #1. It should be noted that, despite her limited role in the TV-series, she gained significant popularity among the fans, especially following the premiere of the episode Lightspeed. In #26–27, hints are given of her later "turning over a new leaf" (like the hints in the episode Lightspeed). She also appeared in issue #34 as Kid Flash's girlfriend and became jealous when he began inadvertently flirting with Raven, Argent, and several other females. In issue #36 she gets captured, along with the other Titan heroines, by Blackfire and is almost sold to slavery by the Gordanians. In issue #39, she is still with Kid Flash; but when Larry, who is playing Cupid, strikes other women with his love arrows when Flash wouldn't allow himself to be hit, she has her hands full with keeping them from flirting with her boyfriend. Jinx also appears in issue #40, still as part of the H.I.V.E. Five at that time, and issue #43, helping the Titans stop the Fearsome Five. She is mad at Raven and the Titans because she had not been given a communicator, however, she helps Robin infiltrate the Fearsome Five. When they make their appearance to Cyborg and Beast Boy, Jinx is with them (and the Titans act as if they were shocked about Jinx's "treason"). After the Fearsome Five go into Titans Tower, the Titans, Jinx, and Kid Flash ambush them, and after the battle, Robin gives her a communicator (the only reason Jinx did not get a communicator because Robin had run out of them during the Brotherhood of Evil's battle). In Issue #53, it is revealed that Jinx's nickname is/was "Lucky" and that she had entertained a disappointing relationship with Kid Kold (aka Leo), one of the two villains (along with his sister, Ice Kate) featured in that issue, before joining the H.I.V.E. At the end of the day, Jinx shares her first official kiss with Kid Flash. In the comics, she makes many more appearances. In the early comics she was portrayed as a villainess, but later on she was portrayed as a hero. Every time she made an appearance as a hero was with Kid Flash. She is shown to understand that she does not have to be a villainess because of her powers; this is proven when she tells Rose (Slade's daughter) that she does have a choice and that she does not have to be like Slade because she is his daughter. Physical Appearance Jinx is one of the three characters to have silver/grey skin (The other two being Argent and Raven) She has bright pink hair that is in the shape of devil horns but slants out slightly at the top. Her eyes are like a cat's, with the pupils a thin, long line. She also for some reason has bright pink cheeks. In the TV series they are faint circles but in the comic they are triangles. The only time they were circles in the comic was in Dial H for Hero. She wears a purple/black dress with a thin purple belt at the waist with a mini purple poncho. She also wears stockings and black/purple boots. She is shown quite different from the original Jinx. The original Jinx was bald, Indian, and instead of bad luck powers had the power of magic and to control earth. For the original Jinx her powers were weakened if she was not on the ground. She seems to be 16 years old. Personality In her period with the H.I.V.E., Jinx is a very ambitious go-getter with a slightly mean streak. Because of her goals to rise among the ranks of villains, she tries her best to be an effective H.I.V.E. member under both its regimes. Far more mature, focused and controlled than her male teammates, Jinx has proven to be a largely capable and determined if subconsciously insecure leader. She also idolized Madame Rouge of the Brotherhood of Evil, before Kid Flash stepped in to change her mind. Jinx is also strong in her own personality, though, even directly assaulting Rouge and releasing Kid Flash when Rouge taunted and mocked her, deeming her a pathetic failure and an embarrassment. At first, Jinx appears to be quiet, mean, mysterious, often speaking in whispers, and sometimes depicted as rather crazy because of the evil, crooked grin she usually wore when battling. However, in "Lightspeed", we see a more determined, outspoken, and more sane Jinx who wanted to be respected and not shunned because of her bad-luck powers. In this episode she got frustrated and emotional. Kid Flash helped Jinx show her real personality, and how she feels about certain things. Generally, however, despite her habitual dark looks she is a very fashion-conscious girl, more intent on hunting for interesting attires and accessories rather than getting rich. Furthermore, she is characterized as the "popular girl" in the H.I.V.E.; in the series, a number of super teens — including Kid Flash, Cyborg and See-More Kid Kold— are revealed to have (or had) a crush on her. Relationships Teen Titans Jinx and Kid Flash Jinx is the girlfriend of Kid Flash. Their relationship was kind of rocky at first but they are off that road and now really care for each other. In the comics they are shown more romantic. They have been seen on dates to the movies, at the carnival, at the pizza place, and in the park. They help each other when they need it like when Jinx helped Kid Flash all the way to the tower and pleaded with Raven to help him get his powers back. They are opposites. While Jinx has been cursed with bad luck and was barely surviving at a villainess career Kid Flash has lived a normal life until there was an accident and he became Kid Flash the partner of The Flash. Jinx becomes easily jealous when he flirts with other girls. Because of Jinx being a former villainess, she went undercover once to join the Fearsome Five. When Kid Flash was watching through the monitor he was worried about her and he told the Titans not to hurt her. In Dial H for Hero, Kid Flash called Jinx Slowpoke like how Kid Kold had nicknamed her Lucky. Kid Flash and Jinx are a strong couple in the series, despite only featuring them for a few episodes. They deeply care for each other and they help each other when one is in trouble. Jinx originally hated Kid Flash when he replaced the stolen necklace in her hand with a rose. Cyborg (as Stone) and Jinx This relationship was short lived. While Cyborg was undercover at the H.I.V.E Academy, Jinx falls in love and went to the dance with him. It turns out they both had crushes on each other when Bumble Bee admits she read a little more on his disc about the huge crush on Jinx. They did not go out though because they were on different sides. When Jinx joined the Teen Titans they still did not get together, mainly because she was in a romantic relationship with Kid Flash, and he was in a relationship with Sarah Simms. Villains Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx These three were very close friends (or at the least strong allies) at the H.I.V.E. Academy and during their time as members of the H.I.V.E. Five. They are never seen without one another until the last episode of the series. The extension of their relationships with one another is not pin-pointed, but in "Final Exam," they seemed comfortable associating with one another in the Titans' lounge; they also share a dwelling place as the H.I.V.E. Five. Jinx was the unofficial leader of this posse while at the H.I.V.E. Academy, and she was the titled leader of the H.I.V.E. Five. They always trained together at the Academy, as their varying talents and skills complemented the others' very nicely. Because of this, these three would fight back-to-back with very synchronized battle tactics, which often lead them to victories. However, when Jinx switched sides and joined Kid Flash, she didn't hesitate to defeat Gizmo and Mammoth and allow them to be flash-frozen. Kid Kold and Jinx Little is known about this relationship. They had broken up when Jinx went to study at the H.I.V.E academy. He had gotten his sister (Ice Kate) involved with the crime business. He is a villain too but has never made a debut in the TV series. When they were dating Kid Kold and Jinx developed nicknames for each other. Jinx's was "Lucky" while his was "Leo" . He was shocked to find out that she was a Titan and was even more shocked that she was the girlfriend of Kid Flash. When Jinx says she doesn't want to hurt him and if could just come along with her so she could take him to jail he replied coldly, "So what? You expect me to turn myself in or something? Just cause of what we once had?". When he reaches for his ice gun, it turns out his sister had taken it to battle Kid Flash. Jinx uses her powers to pull his pants down at the same moment Kid Flash returns with Ice Kate in ice hand cuffs. When the two are arrested, Kid Flash shows some concern but Jinx said that is was all good. "Lucky huh? Were you two an item or something?" "One of the many mistakes I made in the past! Life's good now... and so am I." Kid Flash and Jinx share their first official kiss. See-More and Jinx See-More is one of the Hive Five members. He and Jinx have not dated but have shown interest in each other. In Lightspeed, they are seen working together. See-More was there for Jinx when she needed it, but in Jinx's vision he was more like a friend, even though See-more may have wanted to be more. When she leaves on her own to find Kid Flash to prove that she's not completely useless, many of the members did not want to come, but See-More came. When she thanks him, a faint blush is shown on his face before floating away in his giant eye balloon. When the episode is almost done he offers to rob a technology store together but Jinx kindly rejects his offer. Powers and Abilities Jinx is described as an enchanting sorceress who wields the power of bad luck, which manifests as pink, lightning-like energy blasts/waves fired from her hands. Jinx's powers portray a manipulation of probability, or more specifically, the ability to "bring bad luck" to her enemies. How she does this has never been explored in the series. When she is not shooting waves of energy her eyes glow a bright pink instead, and can make structures crumble. In early episodes, it was shown that her powers are magical in nature; however, in later episodes, she's seen exhibiting her powers as a free flow output through her brain, common for most psionics. When she wants her enemies to be "unlucky", she mostly uses her energy waves to disrupt solid structures in her surroundings, though other effects are also possible, such as tidal waves. Her bad-luck energy can also serve a direct offensive role as concussive blasts. As shown in the Teen Titans Go! o!! issue #1, her powers cannot bypass Raven's dark-energy shields. Jinx is also an accomplished gymnast, capable of dodging beam-bursts, starbolts, and pillars of stone telekinetically launched at her with ease. She also excels at hand to hand combat. She is not as experienced as the other Titans but she was able to hold her own against Raven. Most of it was probably learned at H.I.V.E. Academy. Episode Appearances *Final Exam *Deception *Mother Mae-Eye *Homecoming - Part 2 (Non-Speaking) *Lightspeed *Calling All Titans *Titans Together Etymology In Latin, the word 'Jinx' means "bad luck". Gallery Jinx.PNG|Jinx in Teen Titans Go Ghost Robin haunting Jinx.png Ghost Robin phasing through Jinx.png Billy Numerous, Jinx, and See-More with the Ghosts of Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.png Jinx tv 01.jpg Trivia *The shape of Jinx's hair looks similar to a horseshoe, which has a superstitious relation to luck. Oddly, while Jinx's powers revolve around bad luck, her hair is pointed upwards, and an upward-pointed horseshoe is a symbol of good luck. *Another thing about her hairstyle is that it partially resembles that of another well known villainess from another game not related to DC or Marvel: namely Ultimecia from the Final Fantasy series (developed by Square Enix). *Interestingly, whenever she was fighting against the Titans, she always battled Raven (Final Exam, Deception, and Mother Mae Eye) *Apparently she does not have any eyebrows. *There is a probability that she likes unicorns, as seen in Lightspeed, when Kid Flash goes through her drawings. *Her design in the show greatly differs from that in the comics. In the comics, she is an Indian Sorcereress who wore golden jewelery and wore mostly white and had dark skin, along with no hair. She also had elemental magic instead of bad luck-themed abilities. *She used to have a crush on 'Stone', who was actually Cyborg in disguise, undercover at H.I.V.E. Academy. *Some in the Teen Titans fandom had given her the name " Jaya " for her real name. Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Heroines Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Magic Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Athletic Category:Elementals Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:DC Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Speedsters Category:Suicidal Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Friend of a Villain